


It Was You

by ALzzza



Series: Beware the Knife [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-The Death Cure, The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: Newt sighed irritated. “Minho, what happened? Where’s Thomas?” Minho’s expression flashed briefly into something Newt couldn’t decipher.Newt’s eyes narrowed dangerously, locking with Minho’s and when he still didn’t answer spoke again, “Where’s Thomas, Minho.”Or the after match of Beware the Knife.





	It Was You

Newt woke up too slowly. He felt disoriented and confused. His face pulled down, eyebrows scrunching when he finally made out his surroundings. He was on a bed, which first of all, why the fuck was he on a _bed_ , and second of all, where the fuck was he that _had_ a bed? Tearing his focus away from _that_ he peered around further. There were curtains obscuring his view of whatever lurk outside, and the room was bare of anything useful. He clenched his jaw, face becoming more secure in its frowning. Wait, was that _sand_?

Uncomfortable memories of the scorch tore through his mind. His pulse hammering as the phantom fear found its way to his stomach, crawling up through him to clutch at his heart like a hand determined to stop it’s beating. He sucked in a long breath. He couldn’t be there, he _wasn’t_ there. Opening his eyes from their previously screwed shut position and tried to calm down. Tried to figure out where he was.

His eyes darted around rapidly. He had to figure out what had happened. He had to _focus_. He closed his eyes again, more calmly this time.

He noticed the sound of the waves so suddenly it had him startling eyes jumping open as his whole body jerked. Stealing the train. The Last City. Cranks. He was infected. Shit, _Thomas_. It all came storming back. His thoughts stomping and jumping over each other as he tried to sort out what had happened.

They wouldn’t leave him, he remembers. They wouldn’t just go. Gally, Thomas, Minho, they wouldn’t leave him. _Wait no._ They had split up. Worst plan ever, Newt bet that was Tommy’s idea the idiot. _Then what. Fuck he needs to remember._

His drawn face took a determined edge as Newt tried to focus on what happened after they had split up, but it’s all blurred. _God, he hopes Thomas left him. Please say Tommy left him._

He grimaced. Considering he was alive, _how was he alive_ , he’d say that was unlikely. Pursing his lips, he turned towards his forearm. It was covered by his shirt but, he didn’t have much hope for what he’d find. Slowly he unclenched his hand and started to roll up the sleeve.

He was greeted by ugly veins trying to climb up his arm. Feeling even more grim Newt figured that they had somehow gotten him the cure. _Yeah right_ , he thought, _so much for that._

He sighed feeling resigned as he dragged himself up from the bed. He was trying to figure out a plan as he slowly approached the edge of the curtain keeping as silent as possible.

He had no idea where he was, or what the hell had happened but, he needed to find out. For fuck sake. He’s going to have to go outside.

Resisting the urge to sigh again he moved forward in a half-stagger, half-stumble. Except before he could make it more than a step the curtain started drawing back from the outside. His heart begun jumping in his chest and he quickly put as much distance as he could between him and whoever the hell was coming.

Newt briefly debated jumping back to the bed and pretending to be asleep, casting his eyes towards it desperately.

“Calm down, shank. It’s just me.” Newts head whipped around painfully fast when he heard the familiar voice. He relaxed minutely, though if anything his heart just beat faster.

“Minho?” Newt winched, probably uncomfortably aware at how small and desperate his voice sounded still rough from sleep. But it _was_ Minho. He stood relaxed just inside the room a small smirk curling at his lips even as concern practically radiated from him in waves. Seemingly unworried he strode towards Newt and pulled him into a hug.

Newt relaxed briefly returning the hug before holding him at arm’s length. He searched Minho’s face as his own slide into something akin to resolve. “Minho, what happened? Where are we?” As he spoke his eyes travelled away from Minho’s face to scan him, clearly resisting the urge to pat him down in search of anything that could indicate an injury.

“We’re someplace safe. Me and Gally got to Brenda. She then took off with the Cure, me and Gally trailing.” Newt didn’t look up as he started to pat and prod down Minho’s chest. Clearly his concern had won over his restraint. “For god sake, Newt. I’m fine!”

Minho pushed Newts hands away, purposely holding them at Newt’s side. Then, when Newt still didn’t meet his gaze he lowered himself down, so he could meet Newts. “Obviously we gave it to you.” He grumbled softly but didn’t elaborate further.

Newt sighed irritated. “Minho, what _happened_? Where’s Thomas?” Minho’s expression flashed briefly into something Newt couldn’t decipher.

Newt’s eyes narrowed dangerously, locking with Minho’s and when he still didn’t answer spoke again, “Where’s Thomas, Minho.”

Minho’s gaze shifted slightly before locking with Newt’s again. He squared his shoulders. “He… He’s still at the City.”

Newts eyes burned fiercely, “Why?”

“Newt...” Minho breathed in deeply, sounding completely wrecked. “Newt, he was hurt…”

“What happened, Minho!” He growled.

“Newt you have to understand... No one could do anything…”

Newt turned away from where Minho was knelt on the ground looking far too accepting. The air felt thick and suffocating, the walls crawling in towards them. Newt sounded choked the next time he spoke. “Minho,” he pleaded quietly. “What happened?”

“He was stabbed.”

“By who?”

Minho hesitated even more, “Newt…”

Newt whipped around, quickly advancing on Minho, grabbing his shirt to tug him closer still. “By. Who.” When Minho still didn’t answer Newt roared, “Tell me!”

Minho’s eyes shone uncomfortably as he stared at Newt unflinching. He looked like Newt was the one dying. As if whatever he was holding in would destroy Newt so utterly he wouldn’t be able to help. He looked like it was killing him as well.

“You,” he whispered finally, sounding broken. “You stabbed him.”

The affected was immediate. Newt collapsed to his knees, still holding onto Minho’s shirt. His head was hung and there were tears cascading down his face. His body shook violently as he gasped desperately for air. Minho watched hovering over him looking lost.

“Why didn’t you kill me? Why didn’t you kill me?” He whispered in between sobs. “You should’ve killed me.” Minho said nothing carefully wrapping his arms around Newt to draw him closer. He didn’t make a sound but, there were tears hanging on his eyelashes. He gripped Newt tighter when he screamed.

Newt screamed and screamed and screamed, until his voice chocked out and he gasp in a desperate breath that rocked them both. He breathed for a second before he was yelling out again.

“Why didn’t you kill me!” Distantly Minho was aware that the whole beach would be able to hear him. Distantly he could feel someone else’s presence hovering at the door.

Distantly he could feel himself holding Newt tight enough to bruise.

But he didn’t move.

He just held Newt and cried as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when they had both run out of tears to cry they sat side by side as Minho confessed what Thomas had said. They didn’t look at each other as he spoke, didn’t move their numb gazes off the sand beneath them as Minho told Newt softly that Thomas had left a last request.

Later, when they had both run out of tears to cry they found some more and cried again. For Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really think that Newt killing any one of his friends while he went Crank is the worst thing that could happen. It would completely destroy him. Not only because he caused hurt to them but, because he did it while he couldn't control it. I think that is the big kicker.
> 
> Realistically, he would know that there wasn't anything he could have done, but it was still him. He still did it. He still hurt his friends. He still killed them. And it was completely out of his control. 
> 
> And for someone that would do anything to protect their friends, knowing that you could have done nothing and were still the reason, would be worst than death.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywayyy... I am seriously considering continuing this series. What do you guys think of Minho dragging Newt off to try and find a real cure for Newt? I would love to hear your thoughts!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I have already gotten more feed back than I hoped. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Rae <3


End file.
